


Police Line: Do Not Cross

by ClockWorkJ



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, And Momo is a bad thief, M/M, Prompt Fic, Sousuke is bad at his job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkJ/pseuds/ClockWorkJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: </p>
<p>Futurefish!AU Police!Sasuke interrogates Thief!Momo in unnecessary touchy-feely manner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Police Line: Do Not Cross

The smell of coffee fills the air, accompanied by the distant sounds of phones ringing endlessly and the idle chatter of fellow policemen as they filter in and out for varying shifts. With a heavy yawn Sousuke's eyes blur with a tired haze as he leans back into his seat. He arrived not to long before the sun began to peak, washing the skies with a dull sort of light. As his eyes are fixated on the window to his side a folder is tossed on his desk with an audible thud. From the deep sound that the paperwork causes, Sousuke is certain he already knows the name sprawled across the front without a glance.  
"Investigation room?" Sousuke questions in a voice deep from lack of use, teal eyes flickering up only briefly to the crimson eyes trained upon a different folder that remained in his hands.  
"Yeah. I've got something else to take care of. You can handle him on your own right?" Rin's voice comes, not bothering to specify as he shut the second folder.  
"Yeah, yeah." Sousuke waves off-handily, sliding the bulk of paperwork off his desk as he makes his way across the hall. With every echoing step taken, the hustle and bustle of the main office grows muffled, until all he hears are the soft chatter on indistinguishable voices and the sound of his own breathing. The door to the isolated investigation room opens with a click and the brightness of the room is blinding, a mass full of offensively red hair sitting boldly in the middle. Sousuke takes a moment, watching unsurprised as the boy 2-years his junior bounces almost excitedly in his chair despite his situation. After the seconds had passed Sousuke announces his presence with a firm pat on the head, fingers easily gliding through the tangerine mess.  
"Momotarou, what did you take this time?" Sousuke bluntly begins as Momo doesn't flinch or tense at the sudden hand and voice, instead he leans into the touch with a satisfied hum.  
"Yamazaki!" Momotarou excitedly calls, face brightening as he turns to meet him. However, his face quickly falls when his mind processes Sousuke's statement, his smile forming into a pout within a matter of seconds. "I already told the other guy, I didn't do anything his time!" There is a whine in his voice that mimics that of a small child, his arms crossing defiantly as his gives the statement. Sousuke's scoffs with disbelief, untangling his hand from Momo's hair as he moves to take the cold metallic seat across from him. Flipping open the folder that had been resting in his other hand, Sousuke scans the last page for the newly written report in fresh ink.  
"So the pearls just disappeared on their own?" Sousuke sarcastically suggests, continuing to look over the rest of the paper as he becomes all too aware of how fixed Momo's gaze is on him.  
"I don't know." Momo huffs slightly, gaze averting to the corner of the room as his puffed out lips suggests the offense he took to the statement.  
"Where are the pearls, Momo?" Sousuke looks up from the folder into Momotarou's shinning orbs of orange, Momo not responding to his question with anything but an innocent expression. "You know I'm going to find them." Momo hums in return, lips turning into a broad grin as he gaze returns to Sousuke. There is dilation in eyes that look back at him, the blackened void widening in size and suddenly there is a constriction in his throat.  
Sousuke doesn't quite register what happens next, his body working off motor memory as his hands run down Momo's sides. Perhaps, this moment has occurred too many times for Sousuke's mind to deem it important enough to retain. It would just be like the several times before it anyways, with a slight guilt that nags at him as his hands stall around Momo's waist. His hand curl into the fabric as Momo’s remaining flat upon the white bricked wall. Sousuke doesn't speak and he doesn't need to as Momotarou squirms around until he is facing him, Sousuke's grip tightening slightly and digging into the bone at Momo's hip.  
"Ya-ma-za-ki." The syllables are drawled out lazily, Momo's grin wide as his hands find the sides of his face and Sousuke forgets that he was supposed to be patting the boy down. This needs to stop, Sousuke is aware; however his body moves on its own and doesn't protest as Momo leans up in an attempt to close their height difference. Momotarou always appears young in such instances, straining for the last inch between them and ultimately failing. Yamazaki chuckles lowly, a deep rumble resonating from deep within him as he leans down to meet Momo's lips. The first kiss is always short and chaste, a simple press of the lips that radiates with warmth. Their noses bump slightly as they pull away with hardly any time between before their lips meet again; open mouthed and tingling with need. Momo's hands slip down to Sousuke's shoulders, pressing further into him as Sousuke's tongue slips in. There is a gasp that Momo releases as their tongues meet, wrapping around each other in perfect synchronization. Momo's fingers dig into the rough material of Sousuke's uniform, urging the male forward with a firm tug. The sudden force causes Sousuke's hands to leave Momo's sides, using them instead to prop himself against the wall behind them. As they pull apart both are heavy breathed, lungs aching and burning for oxygen as Sousuke's head dips into Momotarou's neck. Sousuke's tongue flickers out to taste the patch of skin, finding to taste slightly of pined woods and salt. Momo tenses under him, releasing a shudder sigh as he drops his head to the side. Sousuke takes advantage of the newly exposed skin and digs his teeth into the softened area of Momo's collarbone. Momo squirms are he does so, fingers digging into his shoulder as Sousuke's marks the skin harsh and red. Sousuke retreats from the boy's neck to admire the way the mark blooms brighter than his hair when Momotarou roughly tugs at Sousuke once more, crashing their lips together and entangling their tongues in a messy display of passion. They stay locked like then for a while, ears ringing as their heads spun and their skin burned with lust. Then, Sousuke removes his hands from the wall allowing them to explore the unexposed skin under Momo's shirt as plants alternating kisses and bites along the boy's collarbone. Only the sounds of harsh breathing and the rustling of clothing filled their air around them, the low hum of the light occasionally blocked out by a low moan from Momo or the clink of metal when Sousuke movements become to abrupt. Until the noise of approaching footsteps could be heard, effectively halting Momo's and Sousuke's movements. Sousuke's eyes shift to the door, mouth still rested upon Momo's neck and hands still buried under his clothing as he listens intently to the outside sounds. There is the sound of chatter between two policemen whose voices he recognized but names he's never bothered to learn as they discuss lunch plans. The voices descend to nothing as quickly as they had arrived and once Sousuke could no longer distinguish words between them he returns his attention to the squirming convict in his grasp. Sousuke's hands are settled upon Momo's hips, the boy's breath hitching audibly as Sousuke slips his thumb beneath the elastic of his pants. Sousuke captures the boy's lips in another kiss, enjoying the sensation of their shared breath as his hand submerges into his pants. The room has grown steadily more agonizing with heat, sweat gathering upon Sousuke's brow as his hand burns with the sensation it finds.  
Suddenly, Sousuke breaks the kiss removing his hand from Momo's shorts with something that shine in the bright lights of the investigation room that have grown too harsh to bear looking at.  
"Told you I'd find them." Sousuke voice is slightly breathless as he twirls the strung together beads of rose-tinted pearls.  
"You're no fun." Momotarou whines, the look of disappointment evident and exaggerated.  
"Bye, Momo." Sousuke waves with a slight laugh, heading for the door as he shoves down the feelings that surged over him when he looked upon Momo's devilish appearance.  
"Next time, Yamazaki!" Momotarou calls with a wide grin, slipping in a few words before Sousuke shuts the door. "I'll make you cross that line." The door closes softly after the sounds waves had already reached the officer, Sousuke frowns as the words resonated and rung within his ears. He peers at the pearls in his hands and he is compelled by a wave of remorse that passes over him. The same scene had played out numerous times between the officer and convict as they edged dangerously close to an invisible line, and despite that Sousuke time after time had refused to cross it. Perhaps there was a feeling of fear of the consequences that would follow if he should ever break that line, painted such a bright yellow in his head. There were lines that just weren't meant to cross he reminds himself as he deposits the pearls to evidence, feigning ignorance when Momo escapes once again through the door he failed to lock. As he once again is seated at his desk there was a nagging voice that told him that he already had, that he has fallen for the boy he was meant to apprehend, but he pushes aside the blurred lines of his morals and returns to his work.


End file.
